<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>En Route by SpaceSexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815150">En Route</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSexual/pseuds/SpaceSexual'>SpaceSexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSexual/pseuds/SpaceSexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A blending of a few Andromeda-tober themes with my Traveler, Rhekts.</p><p>A look into his whole feelings after Cursa/Chapter 3&amp;4 and some thoughts on space travel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayame Ikeda &amp; Traveler, Calderon Lynch &amp; Traveler, Calderon Lynch/Traveler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>En Route</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairs eventually with my fanart - https://flintyart.tumblr.com/post/630542758453673984</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhekts held his breath, feeling his chest thump with each beat of his heart, his hands held over his stomach as he stared at the metal bulkhead.</p><p> </p><p>He let it out slow, steady through his nose, the icey chill between his shoulder blades barely abating as he kept his breathing steady. His heart kept pounding in his chest, a strain in his back starting to burn as he forced himself to relax, the iced feeling only spreading, his heart feeling like it was bouncing in the hollow space between his ribs. </p><p> </p><p>It was going to drive him mad the longer he laid here, feeling like he was about to go into an arrest. His arm started to hurt, a soreness in his neck finally twitching him from the tense hold he had as he rocked up from the bed. His feet under him and the icey hold of panic seizing his spine all Rhekts could do was stare now at the grated floor, breathing shallow. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't stop the thoughts that sporadically bounced around his head, bombarding him at every turn - panic, fear, death, panic, fear, regret, panic, fear, embarrassment, panic, fear, explosions and fire and death, panic, fear, why wasn't he smart enough to see Vexx for what he was, why didn't he <em> see </em>, panic, fear, what must everyone think about him, what was the last thing he said to these people, they must think he's-</p><p> </p><p>He's walking now, hands shaking as he's letting his bare feet press to the grate, the sharp metal grounding him as he flexes his hands, biceps clenched as he swipes a hand through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>He clears his throat as his heart hammers heavy in his chest - each pound nearly toppling him over as he finally stands still twisting his heels against the ground, grinding into the floor until it burns. </p><p> </p><p>Rhekts stares at the display on the door lock, watching the clock. </p><p> </p><p>He waits for a reasonable time to leave the room. </p><p> </p><p>Not too early, he'll look like he's snooping.</p><p> </p><p>Not too late, he'll look unreliable. </p><p> </p><p>He feels his heart hammer and forces himself to focus on listening for signs of a waking ship beyond his door.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>June doesn't look at him and Rhekts can feel the tension in the air ratchet up, the tensile strength hopefully being strong enough to last through the bad joke he's about to let fall. </p><p> </p><p>"Man - what a morning huh? Just look at that sunrise." He nods to the display of stars picking their way in the black void as June stares resolutely at the kitchen storage cabinet. </p><p> </p><p>He's made one fucking mistake after another and the first person awake obviously had to just be the <em> last </em> possible person who would want to see him.</p><p> </p><p>Rhekts feels his face pull, cheeks burning. The icey pulse in his back reaches his elbows and his fingers tingle. <em> Oh God- </em> he shoved past the awkwardness, edging to the far side of the room, the coffee machine set there - just to give his shaking hands something to do.</p><p> </p><p>He makes a hot cup of water and not daring go near the sharpshooter, he takes his mug and gives an awkward head nod and chuckle before he leaves. </p><p> </p><p>The heat seeps from the mug to his hands, his steps heading him back to his room, the steam swirling up his neck as he took a breath of the humid air.</p><p> </p><p>He stops just before the door, the restlessness eating at him as he just moves beyond it, making a long circuit around the ship, ears strained as he listened - horrified his steps might loop him back around to June - his <em> silence </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Rhekts needed sound and a distraction and a hot cup of water was about to lose it's power too quickly…</p><p> </p><p>But what was more suspicious, snooping around a ship of mercenaries? Mercenaries who considered selling him to the man who murdered his family? </p><p> </p><p>Rhekts' heels turned as he stepped back to his room, the door hushing shut behind him as the lukewarm mug of water was set on the terminal table with shaking hands. </p><p> </p><p>He resumed his stance at the center of the room, removing his shoes to ground himself to the floor, eyes on the clock - and he waited. </p><p> </p><p>More sounds rise after an hour and his true day begins. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>He gives a cheeky salute to the captain as he's dismissed from the bridge - his navigational skills tested and found passable - Ayame giving him an appreciative snort and smile as he grins at her. </p><p> </p><p>Calderon's eyes narrow in annoyance but it's better than downright cold hatred.</p><p> </p><p>His heart pulses cold and he steps brisk down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>Ryona wishes him a warm goodnight - Bash nearby as he offers a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>June is nowhere to be found…but then again neither is Damon. </p><p> </p><p>Worrisome but also - what isn't? </p><p> </p><p>His steps take him to his room - his heart hammering as he feels the chill cold at his back. His face is wet and tears are pouring down his cheeks by the time he gets the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>He swallows down air in a gasp, unable to stop the flow as he cries into his hands, swiping them hard over his eyes until colors burst under his clenched lids. Panic, fear, death, panic, fear, regret, panic, fear, why is he like this, panic, fear, what is he going to do, panic, fear, what if they find out, panic, fear, explosions, panic, fear, is that his brother's face twisted in pain, panic, fear, he should have just died with them, panic, fear, he should let them take him to Zovack, panic, fear, why did he live, panic, fear, what did he have to live for, panic, fear, embarrassment, panic, fear, he was a fucking idiot to think someone-</p><p> </p><p>He's got hands clenched in his hair, face mashed into his arm, lips burring as he stifles sobs through clenched teeth, the taste of metal on his mouth as he curls harder on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Metal digs into his elbows and he can't help but shake hard enough to let the divots of the grate scrape at the skin at his elbow, the bone sharp. </p><p> </p><p>He clears his throat, the sound grinding low and long. </p><p> </p><p>His heart is still hammering and his breathing is heavy to catch up, his eyes burning with tears as he twists up, swiping at his eyes as he takes a gulping breath, trying to steady himself. </p><p> </p><p>He'd love for his heart to stop aching, his back tense and cold still as he brings himself to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>He passes this night like the one before, eyes on the clock as he waits. </p><p> </p><p>The ship settles for quiet - his eyes slip shut for a blessed mindless two hours before the burn of fire behind his eyes drag him back to conciousness. </p><p> </p><p>Every night passes like that - an exhausted burn behind his eyes, a bitter chill in his bones, a hollow feeling in his chest like he's being drained as ice sears it's way down his back.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Rhekts scrapes the uneaten food to the trash, the two plates in his hand masking the movement as he chats with Ryona, clearing the scraps with a fork as he helps wash the breakfast dishes. </p><p> </p><p>A communal breakfast was - strange for him. So many people at a table, the space open for him at the table, Ayame and her bright smile - food on a plate that he's able to serve himself and push around, the voices and conversation keeping his focus from the food - the cold rock in his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Ryona is laughing - the song like sound of her voice translating to a musical tinkling laugh. </p><p> </p><p>He's glad his sunrise joke worked on <em> someone </em>.</p><p> </p><p>He shoos her hands away from the water, relishing in having a physical task to occupy his hands as he slips them into the sudsy water. </p><p> </p><p>"Rhekts, I'm on kitchen duty - I can handle this." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh c'mon, I can count on no hands how many times I've had to wash dishes, Ryona, let me at <em> least </em> try it." He said, gently sidling in her way to the sink. "I'll even let you spot check them after - get your silk gloves ready, Doc." </p><p> </p><p>Ryona is giggling at him, her face growing in a mock sternness. "And they better be spotless!" Her voice has a specific quality to it - Rhekts' own smile stretching to match the humor in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, <em> Captain </em>." He grins as he dipped his hands deeper in the water, almost feeling his lip quiver at the heat, the ice in his back not receding. </p><p> </p><p>But she's laughing. He's mock scrubbing studiously as she leaves, his breath having been held the whole time shaking out of him as he holds his arms under the water, elbows at the bottom of the sink. </p><p> </p><p>He wants to submerge himself entirely in the water, he wants to let water fill his lungs. Something to goddamn warm him - push the fear from him. </p><p> </p><p>His left elbow stings a little, dulling as the raw scraped flesh adjusts.</p><p> </p><p>The humid air wafts against his face again before he draws back and continues to wash the dishes. </p><p> </p><p>He jumps when a hand comes into his field of view, his focus having drawn down to the water. </p><p> </p><p>A plate is slipped into the sink - Calderon giving him a long look as Rhekts heard the plate click to the bottom.</p><p> </p><p>He can feel his heart hammering still, like it's going to break from his chest. Panic, fear, death, panic, fear, embarrassment, panic, fear, regret-</p><p> </p><p>He opens his mouth, and prays to god his voice doesn't shake. "Watch out - I might start charging per dish." He raises a pointed brow as he takes the plate from the water, moving to scrub it clean with the sponge. </p><p> </p><p>Calderon is watching him, something in his eyes that Rhekts doesn't make out before the eyes glaze and flatten, the captains unimpressed scoff rising. "Aya is ready for you on the bridge - finish up and we'll continue your training."</p><p> </p><p>Rhekts nods his head, Calderon giving him a shorter look, blinking before he turned and walked away. </p><p> </p><p>He finishes up the dishes and goes to training. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't I just -," </p><p> </p><p>Ayame hums, the sound low and negative. "No - look, that pathway is faster but look at the gravity well -,"</p><p> </p><p>"But wouldn't that make it even <em> faster? </em> You're talking faster than <em> light </em> Aya, surely using the orbital swing would throw us <em> a little faster </em> passing a gravity well."</p><p> </p><p>"Not when that well could be a <em> black hole </em>." </p><p> </p><p>"Which -! Is strong enough to pull light from it's path at <em> speed </em>."</p><p> </p><p>She gives him a conceding tilt of her head, but still shakes it. "It's <em> too </em> risky. The standard routes are Cal's favorite - the substandard routes are <em> my favorite </em> - and the suicidal ones you'll just have to take up when Damon's at the helm."</p><p> </p><p>Rhekts hummed, resetting the path for the hyper jump, keying in the path, giving a berth around the well, but adding six days of travel time as Aya looked on. </p><p> </p><p>"That's more like it."</p><p> </p><p>Rhekts locked in the coordinates, giving her a brow raise as she began to mark engine pulse times to his directional inputs. </p><p> </p><p>The activation key was sent to Cal's terminal, Rhekts hearing the soft hum of approval before the trip was activated, the ship giving a soft rock as it's engines activated for a full jump.</p><p> </p><p>The stars in the viewport warped as the effect field encircled the ship, the almost locked in place when it began to move, the streaks beginning almost immediately as they hit lightspeed, Rhekts' gaze locked on the near grotesque display as the blackness of space was burned away by streaks of light they began racing. </p><p> </p><p>Photon pulses shine in the streaks, the packets traveling in a crisscross across the dash as they encounter beams traveling all over - origins unknown to destinations unknown and the universe itself being connected by light not yet arrived.</p><p> </p><p>It's - brutal looking at the patterns of white that cover the viewport until everything is washed in a pale glow. </p><p> </p><p>Rhekts can't turn his gaze away, jumping only when a hand touches his shoulder, and Aya is there, smiling at him, warm and gentle. </p><p> </p><p>He realizes with a flush his mouth had fallen open, his jaw clicking as he cleared his throat, an embarrassed hand swiping the wet line from his eye. </p><p> </p><p>"It's - wow." He huffs a laugh and for once clandestine moment he realizes the cool burn at his back is missing - that he feels warm and centered and is light-years from where he was, and light-years from where he's going. </p><p> </p><p>They're in a state of massless transit and for once since his life was blown apart he feels solid and whole. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow." He's breathless as Ayame's hand squeezes his shoulder and pulls away. Rhekts' gaze is back on the star streaked viewport, his back pressed into the chair as he sits back. </p><p> </p><p>The buzzing in his head has gone silent, his heart feels calm, his back warm. He sits for a few minutes more, the blessed calm he's reveling in.</p><p> </p><p>He sheepishly realizes he's tucked his legs into the chair after a while, knees almost creaking as he unfolds them, unstrapping himself from the navigators seat as he stands up.</p><p> </p><p>When he turns, Calderon is still at his terminal, gaze locked on the screen, shoulders tense as usual. </p><p> </p><p>"So that's it?" Rhekts said, breaking the hallowed silence. He's kind of surprised his voice still sounds the same. </p><p> </p><p>"What's it?" Calderon won't look up at him, but his voice is soft. </p><p> </p><p>"Interstellar travel - I don't know - I guess… I expected a sound - almost." Rhekts laughed. "Now I know why you stay up here all the time though." He turned back to the glow. "It's beautiful." </p><p> </p><p>He hears a hum - of agreement, appreciation, whichever. </p><p> </p><p>Rhekts looked back to Calderon and met his gaze. "Just one of those things that leaves you speechless - you know?" </p><p> </p><p>Calderon smirked. "Apparently not for very long-?"</p><p> </p><p>Rhekts barked a laugh, "No - god, I'm not smart enough to fully comprehend the beauty of what is really unfolding right now, but it sure as hell stopped me just the same." </p><p> </p><p>He scrubbed a hand at his neck, mussing his hair as he gave one final look before he stepped away from the navigation seat. Calderon is still looking at him when he turns back, a soft look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me what you're thinking." </p><p> </p><p>Rhekts grinned. "Nothing much, usually." </p><p> </p><p>Calderon laughed, softly, but stepped from the terminal - taking up more space from the lower bridge, effectively closing the space. "You know - you've joined this crew, you've been <em> accepted </em> by the crew, and as Captain it is my responsibility to do a check in on the crew… and as a friend I want to check in on <em> you </em>. Tell me what you're thinking."</p><p> </p><p>Rhekts' arms folder, hip settling against the chair as he regarded Calderon, the quite literal <em> blocki </em>ng of the exit. Maybe he's not as subtle as he thought. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess… I guess I'm just thinking- I don't know -, about it all. My family, Vexx, the crew, June, the coup. Feels like a lot of moving parts that I- I wasn't ever really party to until <em> right now </em> . I - I'm the last of a royal line who's only expectation was to be a - a <em> shield </em> should something happen and if it didn't happen I was to be married off as some collateral for whatever deal needed to be made." Rhekts shrugged. "Just - it's strange to have these peices now attaching themselves to me - my decisions… I've never even had <em> choices before </em> and now - my very life, <em> lives, </em> depend on what I do." His hand mindlessly rubs at his chest, the cold sinking feeling beginning to hollow him out again. "It feels like I'm getting pulled apart - but then -," he nods to the viewscreen, "-then I don't know - seeing that - it's like I'm whole again - for just moment… maybe for the first time." </p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that good though?" Calderon asked, Rhekts caught by the look in his eyes, the intensity in his gaze. "Choices, <em> decisions </em> define people. What they <em> choose </em> to do, not who they have been born to be… you have hard choices ahead of you, but each one will <em> define </em> you - not your family, not your name, but <em> your </em> choice."</p><p> </p><p>"But June-," </p><p> </p><p>"-Knows what choices can mean - what someone can <em> choose </em> to do to another. He knows the choices your family made and what it meant for Orion… he's afraid of what you might choose to do now...choose right, and he'll come around." </p><p> </p><p>"How do I know if I've made the right decision-" Rhekts said, his heart pounding hollowly. "How- how will I know if I- if I'm doing the right thing-? If people will accept - i-if I'm <em> trusting </em> the right people - if they think I'm- I'm just-," </p><p> </p><p>"You won't." Calderon said, as if it was the simplest answer in the world. "You'll only know what you know - and what you choose to do with that knowledge. That's the burden of truly living - of <em> being </em>." </p><p> </p><p>Rhekts swallowed down the panic that was shreiking in his veins- the wild race of his heart making his fingers shake as they flexed. "It's - it scares me… more than anything. I keep waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under me - someone to tell me it was all fake - all wrong - that I was just - just an idiot for thinking - <em> believing </em> otherwise, again." </p><p> </p><p>"And what happened after that though?" Calderon's stepped closer now, edging towards Rhekts slowly, loose and relaxed, hands open. </p><p> </p><p>"W-what?" </p><p> </p><p>"The rug. You said 'again' - but <em> look </em> where you are now Rhekts - literally <em> light-years </em> from where you started-," Their eyes are locked on each other, a gentle hand on Rhekts' shoulder almost searing in the heat that started to melt the chill.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes are bluer in the glow of stars streaking by - his hair haloed in the light.</p><p> </p><p>"...and light-years from where I'm going." Rhekts said softly, unable to look away from the genuine and gentle expression he's met with.</p><p> </p><p>"With a reliable ship, crew, <em> friends- </em>? I'm sure we'll make it there." </p><p> </p><p>Rhekts' not surprised at the wet streak he feels slip over his cheek, but he is by the thumb that swipes it away- the warmth that rises in Calderon's cheeks, his face as they're pressed close to each other. </p><p> </p><p>Rhekts leans into the touch all the same, a grin widening as Calderon hesitates as he pulls away. </p><p> </p><p>"Far cry from calling me a stowaway, hm, <em> Captain </em> ? No planets catch your eye to drop me off at? Oppo <em> did </em> have quite a tempting offer." </p><p> </p><p>Calderon hummed, face a mock of thoughtfulness. "Tempting as it was - no, I think you're best <em> here </em> - where I can keep an eye on you, if anything. Navigating around a gravity well? You'd be a terror in the stars with that kind of maneuvering." </p><p> </p><p>"It would have <em> saved </em> time-," </p><p> </p><p>"But sheared <em> years </em> off our lifespan from worry -," </p><p> </p><p>Rhekts swatted at him, Caldeon giving him a grin as the moved up the bridge together. </p><p> </p><p>A hand caught his elbow, fingers just above the raw skin. </p><p> </p><p>"Do try to get some rest?" Calderon said, voice soft as the stood ready to part ways. "You did excellent today, but I can't have you falling asleep at the helm." </p><p> </p><p>Rhekts swallows and nodded, Calderon's thumb gently swiping in a soothing line on his arm. "Will do." </p><p> </p><p>"Find me if you can't?" </p><p> </p><p>Rhekts grinned at him, letting his brow raise. "You got a plan to tire me out, <em> sir?" </em></p><p> </p><p>Calderon's face flushed, eyes widening in surprise as Rhekts barked a laugh, genuine for the first time in a <em> long </em> time. His hand patted at Calderon's chest, falling out of the hold before stepping towards the door. "Thanks." He said, giving the captain one last look before exiting the bridge. </p><p> </p><p>Calderon's hand was resting on his chest, face still flushed with a small smile in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>He makes it to his room and actually finds himself able to sleep - a warmth at his core, a halo of light and deep blue eyes shining in his dreams. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>